


Red and Nothing Else

by luckypeople



Category: Elijah Daniel - Fandom, Waterparks (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypeople/pseuds/luckypeople
Summary: Travis flies out to LA. Him, Awsten, Kellen, and Elijah pay a visit to a haunted bar.





	Red and Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on Wattpad, but I also wanted to put it up on here too because I know Travis and Awsten said this website is easier to navigate. If they do end up reading this story and they read it on here, I just thought it would be a more considerate thing to put it on a platform they prefer.

   Awsten was at his place, he had a few friends over. Because he had just gotten done with tour, he finally had some time to catch up with them so he decided to invite them over just to fuck around and hang out. 

  Awsten, Elijah, and Kellen were just sitting in the living room. Because it had been quite some time since Awsten had properly been able to spend time with Travis, he decided to invite him over. The other three were just waiting for Travis to arrive. 

  "Does he not know how to get here?" Elijah asked. He seemed kind of annoyed. All of them planned on making a trip to a haunted bar that night. But because Travis was being included in the plans, they refused to leave without him. 

  "I made sure to give him the right address. I don't know what's taking him so long," Awsten said, "he's usually on time." He checked the time. It was 9:34PM. 

  But almost as if it were on cue, the doorbell rang. Awsten got up and walked over to answer the answer the door. "Well damn, it's about time," Awsten joked. 

  "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I, uh, got lost." Travis seemed a little off. He was looking around the apartment, almost as if he was on high alert. Awsten could tell something was off but he didn't want to say anything. 

  "So, where we goin' tonight, boys?" Travis asked in his typical annoying ass awkward tone. "A haunted bar," Kellen quickly responded as he got up from the couch to walk over to door so he could grab his jacket from the coat rack.

  It could have just been him, but Awsten sensed a bit of tension in the room. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want any confrontation if he was going to be spending the whole night with all his friends.

  "Alright. We've rounded up the final troop. Let's get going," Awsten said as he walked over to the kitchen to grab his keys, then they all headed out to the car. 

————————————————————————

  After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the bar. Everyone got out of the car and Elijah was the first to go through the entrance. Kellen and Awsten followed. But right when Travis was about to enter, he was stopped. "ID please," said one of the employees. 'Why was I the only one who was stopped,' Travis thought. But he wasn't going to create a scene, he just pulled out his ID to show the employee. She nodded her head after examining it and she let him in. 

  "What the fuck is taking so long?" Elijah yelled. Travis walked over to the group and he huffed. "Sorry, I got stopped. I'm not sure why," he explained. 

  "Did you not let anyone know he was coming?" Awsten looked over at Elijah and questioned him. "Oh, shit. My bad." 

  Once again, Awsten noticed things were really off. Kellen was being weird back in the apartment and Elijah forgot to mention Travis' name when making reservations. His friends always joked around with each other. But they were never this shady or rude. But of course, he didn't say anything, 

  "Hi, my name is Kayden. I'll be your tour guide for the evening," a young female approached the group. She looked about 24. Travis couldn't keep his eyes off her. Awsten noticed and playfully elbowed his friend as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

The group was led into the basement and that was where the tour began. 

  "So down here is where they used to bring drunk people who would get into fights. Since everyone was so full of anger while they were drunk, the original owner took it upon himself to allow his customers to come down here and just rough house," Kayden explained. 

  "This is where Awsten can come to square up with his fans," Elijah joked. "Oh, please. 60% of his fan base can't even come into the bar with x's on their hands," Kellen chimed in. They both laughed. Awsten high-fived them both for the terrible, yet accurate jokes. He would never degrade his fans, but facts are facts. 

  Kayden raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Fans? What kind of content do you create?"  
"Oh, I'm in a band called 5 Seconds of Summer," Awsten joked. But because this girl didn't recognize Awsten, she obviously didn't know about Waterparks. 

  "Wow, I've been a fan of that band for a few years. Have I been paying that little attention to them?" Kayden joked. "What's the name of your band?" 

"Waterparks," Awsten finally said. "We aren't that bad in my opinion." Kayden was interested in learning more about the band, and Awsten it seemed like. 

Right when she was about to say something, a loud banging was heard from the corner of the room. Of course, everyone jumped. But Kayden was used to it. 

Amused by the guys' startled reactions, she couldn't help but to laugh. "That's what we call our free spirits," she said as she gestured over to the barrel in the corner of the room. Above the barrel was a plastic tube and glass bottles were seen going through the tubes. She led the group over to get a closer look. "Upstairs by the bar, there's another barrel that's closed on the top, but there's a small opening in the center and people can drop their alcohol bottles into it, and then they go through the tube and come down here. Someone comes down every now and then to collect them and take them out to the trash." 

"I feel sorry for whoever has that job," Kellen said. "Yeah, maybe you should start doing it instead of your lame stand-up comedy act," Elijah joked. Kayden laughed at their exchange, then she led them to one of the other rooms in the basement. 

"Now this one has some history to it," Kayden began. "Back in the days, meaning, before the 70's, this room was a dressing room for performers. One of them passed away from a heart attack. Rumor has it, you can still smell her perfume every now and then." 

Just being told that small part of the story made chills run down Travis' spine. "How old was the girl?" Travis asked. "She was in her mid 20's," Kayden responded. Travis nodded his head and let the girl continue the tour. 

"Onto the next room! Follow me." Everyone was then led into a room. It looked very creepy. Inside, there was smaller room. "Hey, can we go in there?" Awsten asked. "Yeah, go for it," Kayden responded. Kellen quickly ran over to it, there was no door, but there was a chair. It almost looked like a closet. "This is where they would keep people whenever someone got way too violent," Kayden explained. 

Kellen sat down in the chair, then he looked over at Awsten. "I'm getting war flashbacks from the s&m club," he joked. Everyone laughed. But the laughter was immediately cut off when Kellen quickly stood up and ran out of the small room. "What the fuck..." 

  When Elijah saw Kellen running out of the closet sized room, he nudged Awsten with his elbow as he attempted to hold back his laughter. "Looks like I'm not the only one here who's come out of the closet." 

  Kayden rolled her eyes "Are you okay..?" she asked as she walked over to Kellen. She placed her hand on his shoulder almost as if she was trying to comfort him. "Yeah, I heard a growling in my ear..." Kellen's voice trailed off as his eyes stayed glued to the chair. 

"Uh, we should go now." Kayden began acting weird. "What, why? I thought the tour was supposed to be an hour long," Awsten said. She looked over at him, the look in her eye was way different than before. She looked scared. "I've never had someone say that before. Nobody who's had this tour has ever had that experience..." 

"And right when Travy Boy McGee is with us, that happens." Elijah said. "Okay, wait a fucking second. Are you being serious?" Awsten asked. He might have hit his breaking point by now. "All damn night, you've been acting weird towards Travis. What the fuck?" 

"Is it not obvious? He's a fucking weirdo. He's bringing this shit upon us. The second he walked into your apartment, the atmosphere changed." Awsten couldn't deny that. But he's been friends with Travis for years. And he's always been into the paranormal stuff, but he's never had a bad experience with Travis around. 

"We're in a haunted basement. Of course this shit is going to happen. As for my apartment, you guys barely know him. You're obviously not going to be completely comfortable with him-" 

Awsten was cut off with Kellen nudging Awsten's arm, then he used his other hand to point at the chair. It was starting to shake. "L-look.." He stuttered out his words. Right after he said that, the chair came up off the ground and flew across the room, nearly hitting Travis in the head but luckily, he ducked. 

"No way...no fucking way...." Kayden said, then she turned around to walk away. But before she could go any further, Awsten grabbed her hand and pulled her back over. "What the fuck is happening?" He asked. She pulled her hand away from him. "That chair was nailed to the ground. It used to be glued, but then they nailed it. Whatever is awake in this basement, we pissed it off..." 

The door suddenly slammed shut. Kayden ran over to it and tried to open it. It was locked. She pulled out her phone and tried to call someone upstairs but she had no service. "Someone give me your phone right now." Everyone pulled out their phones but nobody had service. "We're fucked. We're absolutely fucked.." 

"What are we supposed to do? We're locked in a fucking room with a pissed off spirit and a weirdo," Elijah said. 

"Enough!" Awsten raises his voice slightly. "Now is not the fucking time to say things like that. And leave Travis the fuck alone." That shut Elijah up real quick. He walked over to the wall that was parallel from the closet sized room, he couldn't stop staring at it. That was freaking everyone out. 

"Are you okay..?" Awsten asked as he walked over to Elijah. He was ignored. Awsten wanted to look in the same direction, but something was telling him not to so he avoided it. Instead, he walked over to Travis. 

"Hey, I'm sorry he's being a dick tonight. He makes jokes, but he's never been like this before.." Awsten said quietly so the conversation was just between them. But Travis wasn't having it. 

His fists clenched, then he began exhaling deeply. His eyes narrowed and he set his gaze on Elijah. "I'm fucking sick and tired of being pushed around," Travis said. But after he spoke, the chair started shaking again. "If he makes one more goddamn comment, I will fucking snap." 

Elijah looked over at him. He couldn't help but to laugh. "Aw, is the little pussy boy mad over a few jokes." That was it. That was all it took. Travis growled under his breath and the chair suddenly levitated from the ground. Within seconds, the chair flew across the room again and smashed into the wall, causing it to break. One of the legs of the chair fell to the floor, then it flew over to Elijah and the broken end hit him right in the forehead. 

Awsten's eyes widened, then he looked back at Travis who was still in a state of mind nobody should fuck with. Awsten backed away and he went over to Elijah. Blood was dripping from Elijah's forehead, but he was still responsive. "Elijah...Elijah, are you?" Awsten was in full panic mode. He just watched one of his friends get stabbed in the fucking forehead. Kellen and Kayden immediately rushed to Elijah's side as well. 

At this point, everyone was too afraid to go near Travis. The lights in the room began flickering. Travis let out a blood curdling laugh, a sinister smile curling onto his lips.

"Travis...just sit down. Please." Awsten pleaded. He didn't want to piss Travis off because he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. But that didn't stop the chaos. Travis walked over to the small room and he just stood there. Then he he turned to the side and he walked away. 

"I thought that was a small room..." Awsten said. "It is...I don't know where the fuck he went. There's no way of getting out of there except coming out the way you went in.." Kayden explained. 

The lights came on. The door gracefully opened. Everyone quickly got up and booked it out of the basement. But Travis was never seen again for the night.

————————————————————————

Later on after Elijah went to the hospital and everyone was home and safe, Awsten was messing around on his keyboard playing around with old Waterparks songs. 

The doorbell rang and he stood up to walk over to the door and answer it. It was around 4am and he was tired as fuck. Right after he opened the door, he rubbed his eyes and his voice was very raspy from how tired he was. "Can I hel-" Then his eyes widened; it was Travis. The slightly shorter boy walked into Awsten's apartment and the door closed. A blood curdling scream was heard and that was the last time Awsten was seen alive. 

————————————————————————

The next morning, headlines read; "27 Year Old Awsten Knight, Found Dead

The lead singer of the band Waterparks was found dead in his apartment earlier this morning with a gun in his hand a headshot wound. From what we know, it was a suicide..." 

 

The end.


End file.
